Te extraño hermana
by eclipse total
Summary: Porque desde que no estas ya nada es igual


Hola! este es mi primer fic de ¡Buena suerte Charlie! y debo aclararles que es una tragedia u.u espero que aún así les guste =D

-dialogos - narración normal

_flash back_

_video de Teddie (Subrayado)_

_**Disclaimer: **_La serie no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco.

**¡TE EXTRAÑO HERMANA!**

En la casita del árbol, se encontraba refugiada una joven rubia con la cara entre los brazos, apoyados en las rodillas. Parecía estar llorando, se veía devastada tratando de contener sus inevitables sollozos.

Ese no había sido su día, aunque en realidad ¿Existe un buen día para ella? Desde que sus hermanos no estaban ahí ya no había nada que la hiciera feliz.

Sus padres seguían con ella, sí, pero ellos eran unos anticuados, no tenía nadie para hablar sobre sus problemas escolares. Sus padres solo la regañaban por tener que asistir a detención todos los días, parecía que solo eso sabía hacer.

Sus hermanos ya no vivían en la casa, ciertamente la familia parecía haberse roto por su culpa. Al menos ella recuerda que fue así.

Ella era una adolescente, la adolescencia es una etapa del ser humano ¿no? Todos pasan por eso. Entonces ¿Por qué todos decían que estaba pasando por una etapa qué dificultaba más su vida actual? Su maestra, su familia, ¡sus propios padres!

_Esa tonta cabeza hueca en su salón se metió con ella ¿Ella se dejaría intimidar? La respuesta es demasiado obvia._

_- Señorita Duncan ¿Usted aquí de nuevo? – preguntó el maestro encargado de la detención._

_- Señor Harrison – correspondió al saludo la rubia._

_- ¿Qué fue esta vez?_

_- Lo mismo._

_- Se peleo con la señorita Griffing – dijo con seguridad - ¿Qué hemos hablado de eso?_

_- Pero es que ella empieza – se defendió la castigada._

_- Duncan…_

_- Ella llamó a mi papá inútil bueno para nada, se burló de mí insinuando que mis hermanos me odian por ser la culpable de la inestabilidad de mi familia…_

_- Señorita Duncan, ya hablamos de esto – dijo simplemente el maestro mayor, ya bastante canoso pero con una actitud paternal para con sus alumnos, sobre todo con ella._

_- Lo sé señor, pero no iba a dejar que siguiera hablando._

_- Duncan… ¿Cómo van las cosas por su casa? – preguntó un poco preocupado el profesor._

_- Lo normal… mi mamá al igual que siempre llega con comida rápida para que mi papá y yo comamos…_

_- ¿Aún no habla con ella?_

_- Lo intento – aseguró la joven rubia – pero desde el accidente ya nada le importa, dejó de hacernos caso a mis hermanos y a mí – sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse – nos dejó solos a mi padre y a mí… ¡ya no paso tiempo siquiera con él!_

Lo que su maestro le haya dicho en ese momento no le importó, ella ya no lo escuchaba, ella solamente podía llorar, llorar amargamente al verse sola de nuevo, al recordar que a pesar de vivir con sus padres… no contaba con el apoyo de nadie.

_- Vamos a jugar Charlie – le dijo la rubia adolescente a la pequeña bebe muy parecida a ella._

_La bebe rió risueña caminando hacia su balón favorito. Ambas se habían hecho muy unidas, ahora que Charlie aprendía a caminar Teddie solía jugar con ella._

Teddie era la hermana mayor de Charlie…

Charlie la hermana menor de Teddie…

Ambas eran hermanas, compartían una amistad inusual a pesar de las edades, compartían su sangre, compartían los problemas familiares y sobre todo… compartían secretos.

_-¿La secundaria es difícil? – preguntó una Charlie de 4 años de edad._

_- Un poco – respondió Teddie – lo es por ser una época de cambios importantes, la secundaria te dará muchas historias interesantes que contar… pero…_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó curiosa la menor ladeando la cabeza._

_- Eres muy joven como para preocuparte por eso – le dijo Teddie sonriendo, le alegraba ver a su hermanita con esa sonrisa, le alegraba contar con Charlie porque sabía que solo con ella podría ser así de apegada, por más que lo intentara no tendría ese tipo de lazos con sus hermanos hombres._

Esos días si que eran hermosos, recordarlos era fantástico… pero luego venía la realidad golpeándola fuertemente a la cara, ahora no tenía a su hermana junto a ella.

Volteo la vista encontrándose con su reproductor DVD portátil, lo encendió y se dispuso a disfrutar del disco que se encontraba en su interior.

_- Una cosa más – decía Teddie - ¡Nunca dejes que mamá te acompañe a comprar ropa!_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó su madre acercándose por espaldas a Teddie._

La rubia rió por lo bajo al recordar tal escena, su mamá solo pensó durante una semana en el castigo que le impondría a Teddie.

_- Na… nada mamá ¿No es así Charlie? – le preguntó a la pequeña de 5 años sentada en el sofá junto a ella._

_- Así es hermana – dijo Charlie cómplice._

_- No les creo… Teddie, estás castigada – dijo antes de caminar rumbo a la cocina – Tampoco olvides verificar que mamá no escuche comentarios como esos – y al final sonrió nerviosa a la cámara – Buena suerte Charlie – concluyó al igual que en todas las grabaciones._

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron? ¿Cómo fue que se vio obligada a verse separada de su hermana para siempre? ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser una familia?

_- Bueno Charlie… Ni yo misma se cómo llegamos a esto – dijo Teddie grabando desde un ángulo en que Gabe se mostraba en la pantalla, acostado en una cama de hospital - que Gabe se enfermara me alertó en el hecho de que nadie tiene la vida asegurada y… esto no es para que te preocupes – dijo Teddie riéndose – simplemente que no me gustaría dejarte sola si algo llegara a ocurrirme, sabes que TJ y Gabe son tus hermanos, recuerda que en ellos siempre podrás confiar… en cualquiera – eso dejó a Gabe sorprendido._

_- ¿Cómo que en cualquiera? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no puede confiar en mí?_

_- Pero claro que puede – dijo a la cámara._

_- ¡Aún no muero Teddie! – gritó enojado._

_- ¡Por desgracia!_

_- ¡Teddie!_

_- Sabes que no es cierto Gabe – le aseguró Teddie abrazándolo._

_- ¡Auch! ¡Aléjate Teddie me lastimas! – ante sus suplicas lo único que la hermana mayor hizo fue reír._

- ¡Charlie! – gritó un joven mayor que ella, al parecer universitario, entrando a la casita del árbol en dónde la rubia llevaba horas lamentándose.

- ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser una familia? – preguntó instantáneamente.

- La familia no está destruida – aseguró el joven abrazándola.

- Claro que sí… y todo esto comenzó… tras su muerte.

_Gabe y Charlie se encontraban en la sala de su casa, ahora que Charlie tenía 6 años le gustaba sentarse junto a Gabe a ver televisión como era costumbre de su hermano mayor. Al parecer lo que Teddie había dicho era cierto, la pequeña Charlie se llevaba bien con todos sus hermanos, con los tres, y ahora era más cercana a Gabe… aunque nunca lo sería como lo era con Teddie._

_- ¡Regreso! – gritó TJ caminando a la puerta._

_- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Gabe sin moverse del sillón._

_- Tengo una cita y llegaré tarde – La puerta se escuchó abrirse, pero los hermanos no escucharon el típico portazo que se había hecho costumbre en TJ._

_- ¿Ocurre algo TJ? – preguntó Gabe sin moverse de su lugar, hasta el momento Charlie solo había estado de espectadora, pero en ese momento comenzó a sentir algo extraño._

_- ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? – preguntó dejando pasar a un oficial._

_- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó curiosa Charlie, podía ser aún una niña… pero sabía que algo no andaba bien._

_Gabe se puso de pie y se acercó a dónde estaban TJ y el oficial, Charlie lo imitó y se refugió detrás de sus dos hermanos mayores._

_- ¿Ocurre algo oficial? – preguntó la madre de los hermanos saliendo de la cocina junto con su esposo._

_- ¿Ustedes son la familia de Duncan? – Ahí fue en dónde Charlie comenzó a llorar, al darse cuenta de eso DJ la cargó como siempre lo hacía._

_- Sí ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó el mayor de los hermanos._

_- Se trata de la señorita Teddie Duncan._

Esa fue la peor noticia que Charlie recibió en toda su vida… y el comienzo de sus problemas. Ese oficial solo había llegado a arruinar su vida, ese día Charlie se encerró en su habitación a llorar lo que quedaba del día. No podía olvidar el dolor que vivió esa tarde. DJ no llegó tarde a su cita… porque no fue. Gabe dejó de mostrarse inmune y sollozaba tan fuerte que incluso Charlie, encerrada en su habitación, lograba oírlo. Ese día había perdido a su hermana, su mejor amiga y su confidente… ese día Teddie había muerto.

A partir de entonces su mamá se había transformado en una persona distinta, ya no parecía importarle nada. Su papá se había resignado y también se había alejado de ellos. Charlie al menos podía seguir con sus hermanos ¿no? Pero eso no duró demasiado.

Con el tiempo DJ conoció a una chica con la que se casó y se mudo a otra ciudad… y Gabe, él se fue a otra ciudad para poder estudiar su universidad. Sin embargo ambos seguían visitando a Charlie, aunque para ella eso no era lo mismo que tenerlos ahí junto a ella.

- Recuerda que Teddie te quería mucho – murmuró Gabe – no puedes rendirte…

- ¡Pero Gabe! Al menos… llévame contigo…

- Se que mis papás han cambiado y no me molestaría tenerte cerca de mí… pero no se me permite…

- ¡Entonces convence a TJ!

- Charlie, él tiene sus problemas – finalizó.

- ¡¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué debo estar sola? ¿Por qué Teddie murió? – y por un momento, cuando Gabe miro a Charlie a los ojos, pudo ver a su hermanita, no a la rebelde Charlie ni a la insensible, vio a su hermanita dulce y sentimental.

- Te quiero mucho Charlie, recuerda que estaré aquí todos los veranos y cuando se me permita venir entre clases… como hoy – entonces Charlie recordó que Gabe estudiaba la universidad en otro estado ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Era una egoísta!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Le prometí a Teddie que te cuidaría si algo pasaba… ¿recuerdas esa cinta? Cuando llegué al hospital.

- No es necesario…

- ¡lo es! No pienso dejarte sola… y sé que DJ tampoco, hable con él y vendrá este fin de semana.

En parte Charlie pensaba que era una egoísta por sentirse feliz por la noticia, pero otra parte no dejaba de gritarle que se lo merecía, por soportar todo lo que su vida la obligaba a soportar… un pequeño momento feliz con sus hermanos a cambio del resto del mes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Gabe la abrazó aún más, porque sabía que no importaba lo que DJ y él hicieran… las reuniones familiares ya no serían lo mismo sin Teddie en ellas.

**FIN**

_**Net: **_¿Qué opinan? espero ansiosa reviews :3 todo es bien recivido


End file.
